When Fire Meets Ice
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really, really wanted to write this one. It's my big comeback I guess you could say.

* * *

Chapter 1

She's beautiful, and God help you if her eyes catch yours because once that happens there's no looking away. They seem to glow –along with everything else about her- and invite you into a sense of security and you don't care if it's false or not because in that moment you are the happiest you've ever been. When she's sad they turn the darkest shade of brown and all you want to do is pull her tight to you and tell her it's going to be alright even if it is a lie. Her smile is so brilliant that even the sun shields its eyes and everything around her seems to have an unnatural shine. Her lips are the most brilliant shade of red and everyone seems to freeze when she speaks just to watch her lips move.

Her voice is as luring as a siren's and whether you're a sailor or not you still have to stop and listen. When she's happy you can practically hear her smile and when she's sad her voice cracks and seems to be almost non-existent. Sometimes when she speaks she sounds like she could conquer the world if you asked and other times she sounds so vulnerable that you're afraid she might break in your hands.

Evil and unfortunate events seem to be drawn to her like paper clips to magnets but yet she continues on without complaint and I'm jealous because I'll never be that strong. She has walked through hell and back without gaining a single burn and even if she did I'm positive she would still be stunningly beautiful even with the ugly blemishes. She's living in a rainbow filled world and is drowning in shadows that could block out the sun.

Her brown hair sparkles in the sun but is even more beautiful when it is being shaded by moonlight. She absent-mindedly curls her brown locks tightly around her fingers when she's concentrating too hard or worried.

You might think that I'm obsessed and to be honest you might be right but who is to say what's obsession and what's interest. She might sound to good to be true –sometimes I wish she was- but everything I said I believe and everything I said is true entirely.

To say I fell in love with her the moment I saw her would be a lie; I admit she was beautiful even at twelve but her demeanor was less than attractive. Even the teachers at our school were captivated by her but I couldn't help but loathe her and her confident and rebellious manner. I sat in the back of the class with my enormous glasses and pimple scarred face, swimming in a pool of jealousy for the brunette beauty. She had everything and was everything that I wanted to be.

We didn't speak until we were both fourteen and even that was an accident. My hand eye coordination was worse than horrible and I soon found myself sprawled out over the floor, my glasses five feet from my face, and her lying beneath me. She yelled and stormed off and then surprised me by calling that same night apologizing fervently and offering me ice cream as a peace treaty.

By fifteen we were known by the school as best friends and I had thankfully grown out of my gawky stage, with some help from her and her amazing skill with hair and make up. She never went through puberty, her skin was never flawed, and her hair was never greasy. She always had high expectations of herself and I soon found her setting up high expectations of me as well as she pushed me to try out for the cheerleading squad in sophomore year.

I first kissed her in junior year. She had just found out that her father had died in an awful car accident and I was afraid that her already frozen demeanor would get even icier if I didn't do anything. My predicament was that I had no idea what to do; you just don't comfort Ashley Davies. So instead I pulled her out of third period and pushed her up against the hall wall. Our eyes met in a burning moment where brown embers met blue flames, and I found myself begging while she was trying to decide if I was worth being found out-if I was worth whatever crumbs she had me begging for. Finally, after several moments when my desire was moments away from swallowing me whole she took my lips in hers and when ice met fire the world seemed to stop for a moment.

Since that kiss every second we spent together was full of secretive kisses and soft touches. I loved her touch and craved every moment with her. I thought that nothing could be more beautiful than our first kiss but she proved me wrong again in senior year when she took me one night in a flash of passion and need.

She didn't show up for graduation and I spent it in tears, alone, without her arms wrapped around me to comfort me the empty seat next to me a sorrowful reminder that she was gone.

I didn't see or speak to her again for five more years. Then one soggy, rainy day she showed up on my doorstep her face soaked in a mixture of tears and rain. There were no questions to be asked and I immediately took her into my arms and began soothing her sorrows with sweet kisses and passionate touches. I felt whole again that night; for the first time in five years I was able to find myself and then the next morning she was gone and I was lost again.

And now I'm sitting here a year later in my dark living room alone and at a loss of what to say as her voice echoes through my head. My eyes burning with the tears I long to shed as the last of my hopes are diminished in a puff of smoke.

"Spencer, I'm getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and terribly sorry that it is so short.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Ouch, seriously, the pain, is it necessary?"_

"_Beauty is pain dearest," Ashley said and pulled even tighter on the piece of hair she was braiding back and out of Spencer's face. _

"_Than…," Spencer paused to grunt in pain before continuing, "maybe I don't want to be pretty." Ashley tugged even tighter and the blonde fourteen year old squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from yelling out._

"_Jeez, I think even I felt that one Spence. Do you want me to stop?" the brunette paused in her assault to look down at Spencer from her own folded knees. The look of pain on her friend's face was really beginning to worry her._

"_No," Spencer said and began to idly twirl her thumbs, "I'm tired of being ugly."_

_Ashley put down her brush and climbed over so that she was sitting in front of Spencer. She eagerly grabbed the blonde's hand, taking note of how soft they were, and stared into her stormy grey-blue eyes._

"_You are not ugly. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Spencer's eyes dropped quickly to the comforter but Ashley made quick work of raising them back up to her eye level. "Anyone."_

* * *

"Spencer, I'm getting married."

The pain in my chest keeps growing greater and greater. It's suffocating; in the same way that her perfume used to suffocate me when I stepped into her house. Those words seemed to seep into my every pore and attack my every nerve ending. She was the first person to call me beautiful and the only person to really mean it and now, she's tearing my heart in two along with my newly aquired confidence. My heart seems to shatter like a fragile wine glass and come crashing down around my feet.

"You're lying."

It's as though I'm trying desperately to pick up the pieces but the shards of the glass keep cutting my fingers as though my heart is refusing to be put back together. I fear that only she can put it back together and I'm not sure if she's willing to do so.

"No, I wish I was."

"You wish you were?!"

The blood is slowly rolling down my cut fingers now and my pain is turning to rage at an alarming rate.

"Yes I…," her voice is cut off and there is some subtle whispering in the background on her end of the phone, "look I have to go."

"What the fuck do you mean you have to go? You can't just call me out of the blue like this…"

"Spencer! I have to go now. I-I'm sorry."

The dial tone reaches my ear and it hurts almost as the invisible cuts on my fingers. It feels as though they've now been infected and I doubt that any band-aid in the entire world can heal them. My rage overpowers me and I throw my phone against the opposite side of the room.

Six years without any sign of her, without her lips against my skin or her amber eyes glazing over with happiness at the mere sight of me. I should hate her, but I can't. This can't be the end for us because she was mine, however short the time period was. If Ashley Davies's heart ever belonged to anyone, it belonged to me.

And I was determined to get it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was raining as I climbed her steps and stopped in front of her large, oak door. It was a soft, light drizzle which is twice as annoying as a thunderstorm because it's just barely there. It's as though it's egging you on, daring you to pull out your umbrella so it can stop. I sunk my hands deeper into the front pockets of my coat, curling and uncurling them, trying to decide whether I really had enough courage to knock on the large, intimidating door.

After serious arguing with myself I finally decided to run away, my tail securely in between my legs. I turned on my heel and began my retreat. I tripped over the last step, miscalculating how many there were. It just proved that my mind was preoccupied. Soon, my body was sprawled across the walkway, a loud 'oof' escaping my lips before I could stop it. My knee was bleeding slightly, just enough to make me wince as the rain hit the opened wound but not enough to pull my eyes away from her surprised figure.

"Spencer? Is that you? Oh my God."

Embarrassed, I pushed myself off from the puddle ridden sidewalk and cleaned my hands off on my torn jeans. "I'm sorry. I'll go. I really don't know…"

"No, Spencer, please," she put her arms out as if to hug me awkwardly but soon thought better of it and pulled them back into the shelter of her house, "at least come in and get cleaned up."

* * *

I sighed and nodded, following her into the house, slapping myself on the inside. This was not how this was supposed to go. I was supposed to swoop in, grab her lips in mine, and tell her that I needed her and couldn't live without her but instead here I am about to be bandaged up like some five year old. If only there was a way to bandage my heart.

_"Spence, are you still all the way down there? Come on I've seen snails move faster than you," Ashley yelled down from the top of the large oak that was going to be our Mount Everest for the day. She looked like a goddess as she straddled the branch that was lucky enough to hold her up._

_"Look, it's not my fault," Spencer grunted as she tried in vain to pull herself up onto the next ledge, "that you had a monkey for a father…"_

_The brunette laughed and feigned pondering as she placed one finger to her chin, "you know sometimes I wonder." She scrunched her face up and pulled on her ears causing the blonde beneath her to laugh so hard that her hand slipped on the branch she was holding. _

_"Spencer!" _

_The blonde sat up and watched as Ashley practically jumped her way back down the tree and to her friend's side._

_"God Spence, you were supposed to laugh, not plummet to your early demise." The overdramatic way she said it almost made Spencer crack up all over again but the pain emanating from her knee caused her to bite her lip instead. She looked down and watched as blood trickled slowly from the open wound on her leg._

_"I'm fine," she groaned and began to stand up but soon found herself being pushed back down._

_"No," Ashley shook her head._

_"Seriously I'm-." Spencer was cut off as Ashley quickly swept her up into her arms. "Ashley!" Spencer squealed and giggled as her friend carried her over the threshold of her mansion and placed her gently on the couch._

_"Stay."_

_Soon she was back a first-aid kit in her hand. With the skill of someone very practiced the brunette had quickly covered her wound with a Spongebob band-aid._

_"Okay all fixed," she declared and leaned back to admire her handy work. Her face took on a thoughtful expression and Spencer couldn't help but admire that the brunette could even look cute confused. "It's missing something. I got it!" She leaned in and kissed the wound gently._

_"Now, you're all fixed."_

* * *

"There you go." Ashley looked up at me her face expressionless, "you're all fixed." Her amber eyes are dark and lifeless; I can't help but wonder where the fire and passion that used to be in them went.

Fire is a fickle element, probably the most fickle of the four. It can be strong and powerful, laying waist to all it's adversaries or it can be weak and dying, like the last flicker before all that remains is the black-smudged embers of memories and forgotten dreams. I wanted to ask her what happened to us. Why our powerful fire was diminished into cold ashes but once again my courage fails me and my eyes drop to the table top.

"Spencer…"

I looked up a butterfly of hope fluttered madly inside my already pounding heart.

Slowly she leaned down and placed a small peck on the top of my recently wrapped bandage and this caused even more butterflies to erupt inside my chest.

"I need your help."


End file.
